The Death Riser
by daydreamerAntihero
Summary: Shane, age 14. I am dead. There's no other explanation, and it maybe sad but it is true. I was never one to believe in second chances or do overs, but right here in my face is the truth in the form Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Some god or other wants me to have a second life huh? Well hah who am I to turn them down? Male OC!
1. The Death riser chapter1: Birth by Death

Reality is cruel.

Ever since I was a child I have known this.

Whether it was something as little as not getting a cool new toy I wanted to breaking my leg I have always known.

Reality is and always will be malicious.

Even so, I still strived to see the good in the things, but when it didn't work I found myself growing mysterious to others, strange, and above all sarcastic.

My teens did not in all in all do any good on this matter infact it made it worse.

I didn't get into many fights cause in weird ways I had always had trouble feeling connections to the world.

I felt like I was detached from emotions in a way.

Yes I would fight and I could act angry but before we even fought al my anger would vanish.

Although I guess that's growing up isn't it heh?

But I guess none of my rambles really matter at all do they?

Shane is my name and I am- was fourteen years old.

Now I know what my imaginative audience is thinking wait what do you mean by was?

I would chuckle and applaud you for your quick thinking- that is if I had a mouth.

Anyways from what I can tell is I am deceased yes I know laugh all you want imaginative listeners but trust when I say that I am almost seventy eight percent sure that I am dead.

That or I am probably in a coma...

But no matter back to the object at hand ...so? Flabbergasted yet my dear audience? Well! If not then let me tell you how exactly I died.

To tell all of you honestly I probably scared several people when all of this happened.

It was a day like any other.

Take a shower, brush teeth, gel hair, ect.

Although today was, gladly, the weekend so all I had to really do was sit on the couch and watch netflix.

Atleast that's what I original thought.

My parents and my older siblings were all busy doing work or you know not living at the house so I was of course alone.

I had just finished Madoka Magica and I was shell shocked by the pure feels of it all. Everything Homura and Madoka did...

Needless to say I was shamelessly bawling like a baby into my favorite Black Butler blanket.

While I was about to click on Girl's Bravo when suddenly a loud clattering stopped me dead in my tracks.

I let in a large intake of breath trying not to shake.

Having no pets and all of my family gone this came as a huge shock.

Okay so in terms to being brave I'm probably one of the biggest wusses out there, but I guess I everyone has their chance to shine right?

Hesitantly on my shaking legs I slowly walked over to on of my windows to see if I could get a glimpse of what the noise was coming from.

Outside my window I found what I certainly did not want to see.

Two men guns in hand were outside my house.

Only thing was, they weren't trying to get into my house.

Instead they were about to break in to my neighbors seeing as the had kicked a pot and were now about to bust down the door.

My neighbors was a single parent with a little tyke name Dave.

I knew that the mom was gone and that Dave was being watched by a sitter.

Knowing this I gulped and grabbed my two twin swords (totally worth it buying them by the way) . Then I silently stalked out of my house.

Without thinking I shut down my brain and purely went into instinct.

I ran towards the two thugs slashed at his stomach.

The man screamed and fell..., or atleast that's what I wished happened.

In all honesty on my way out I dropped my swords then when I ran up to them I punched the guy in the face.

The guy growled and without warning tried to shoot me.

At this point my mind blacked out and I have absolutely no idea what happened,...but it was kind of like I woke up to find one of the thugs dead, the other was in hand cuffs and I had a gun resting in my hand.

Dave and his baby sitter walked out, and both of them screamed when they saw everything.

Dave was crying staring at me as I heard sirens of an ambulance coming.

It was then I realised I had been shot in stomach and they weren't going to make it in time.

With my vision swimming into pools of deep black I felt terror engulf me.

Although despite all my terrified thoughts I glanced up to the little toddler and with a shaking hand I smiled and signed goodbye in sign language.

My last coherent thought was 'I was stupid so stupid.'

And just like that I am here.

Pretty anti-climactic right?


	2. The Death Riser: Chap 2 Waking Up

Please Read!

Narrator here...Okay so... to clear up a few things... Shane in the beginning sounds kind of crazy and or to happy to be someone who is dead, but you have to think Shane just _died_. Right now Shane is clearly delirous and can not think straight. Shane is infact refusing the fact that he has died and all the people he knew and loved he can never see again. He is shown throughout the first chapter as sarcastic and he constantly talks to his imaginative "audience." as a form of delusion to make himself believe it isn't real. Umm yea that's all...

Also thanks for the reviews! ^^ I'm not really good at writing at all but hopefully this story works out.

Narrator~

Shane's POV

Seconds turn to minutes, minutes turn to hours, hours turn to days, and finally days turn to months. I had lost track of the amount of time I had been encased in this dark chasm of an existance.

Every so often I swear I could hear the sound of a loud beating of a drum, but that of course made no sense.

Being here made me realise how naive the world truly was about death.

There was no bright lights, no massive tunnels or whispers of hope from long lost relatives, and most of all no heaven nor hell.

Darkness and the occasional noise of a drum was all that ever happened here.

Thoughts of my old life flooded my mind more often then not now...

Surprise filled me as I felt my body being pushed harshly away my condemned and eternal prison.

The fleshy wet walls closed in as I kicked and flailed hoping to stop whatever was occuring.

I was petrified as time droned on and the small space just kept getting smaller.

What is going on? I can't even begin to understand!

My thoughts raced as a bright light collected behind my closed eyelids.

A babies wails and screams resonated all around me as I kept flailing.

_I...I'm alive? Was It just a dream? No no that can't be!_

_What's going on?_

Shaking I was suddenly washed and wrapped in a fluffy blanket.

_Wh-What I thought I was dea-_

_Oh_

_Oh..._

_Could I maybe possibly be..._

My brain realed trying to find an answer as I was scooped up into large and inviting hands.

_Reincarnation? I was never one to believe in such things so why is this-_

"Kore wa namae wa Kaiba desu..." A soft womans voice said as a hand stroked my face.

_Kaiba? As in baby dragon? Well atleast I know which gender I am now...I think._

"Sasuke Itachi." A gruff voice sternly said but if you listened closely you could hear concealed joy.

"Otouto kawaii!" A tiny voice squealed in one of my ears causing me to flinch.

_oh great children woah wait- Itachi and Sasuke? As in the anime Naruto's Itachi and Sasuke?_

I quickly opened my eyes to meet a loving smile of Mikoto Uchiha.

I glanced at the tiny two year old Sasuke, smaller version of Itachi, and Fugaku Uchiha.

Out of all things I noticed though was the glimmer of metal on Fugaku's head.

_Fuck._


	3. The Death Riser:chap3 Infant life Begins

Being a baby was completly and utterly dubious.

As a baby all I could do was eat, bathe, sleep, and release bodily fluids all over myself.

About that. Ugh it was disgusting.

As a baby we have short memory spans and are very unlikely to remember all the disgusting and awkward things that happened as a infant.

I however was a teen in a infants body meaning my memory was much more sharp then a normal baby.

So as always I had to go through the torture of being changed by Sasuke's mom and induring the embarassment of having to cry whenever I needed something.

Otherwise I was a rather quiet baby and because of this Mikoto and Fugaku sent me to the hospital several times to see if I was alright.

Finding nothing wrong though they always said I was just a very quiet baby.

Sasuke and Itachi played with me most of the time but in the end it was mostly Sasuke seeing as Itachi was already training to become a ninja.

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that seeing as a teen I always had a sense of pity and remorse for the poor weasel Uchiha.

I made a silent vow to atleast take away some of the darkness surrounding the two brothers.

Learning the language was weird to say the least.

Even with my teen mind and soul apparently my mind still picked up on the language quickly like that of an infants mind.

I made sure to analyze my parents and brothers conversations with one another dilligently as the language formed my english language twisting it and turning it until it was japanese.

Speaking and writing was something else entirely though.

Everytime I tried to say a word and came out garbled and just sound like undetermined baby babbles.

I was working on it though.

I recently in the probably eight months I've been alive discovered chakra.

Well I didn't just now discover it, but I finally found out that it was chakra.

After about three weeks after my birth I had began to feel this tingling warm feeling surround me at first I thought it was just the overly warm blanket, but later I realised when I breathed out smoke puffed from my mouth.

At first I was like _what the absolute fuck is this?_, but on later evaluation I began to expiramentally play with the warmth around and resonating inside my body. To me it was kinda like a newer blood system or nerve system I could control at will.

I could speed it up, slow it down, with much work I could force it to certain parts of my body.

One day as I was playing with my "second blood flow." As I called it I decided to force some into my finger tips.

Which was a horrible horrible idea.

Eliciting a soft squeal I almost jumped back in fright.

My fingers were on fire.


	4. Death Riser: Chap 4 Enter Hospital

Surprised I examined closely the little fires on the tips of my fingers.

They were so warm but they didn't hurt in the least bit, and it felt like it was thumping like it was ... alive.

A happy noise came from my mouth as I added more chakra to it.

I didn't realize how wrong things were going all I could think of was '_Oh my god I have chakra that I can control oh my god!_', but soon the flames got stronger and bigger as my giggles enveloped the room.

"Whatcha so happy about kidd- " Shisui Sasukes and I's babysitter while Mikoto and the rest of the family was gone freaked.

A screech filled the room as he ran towards me in a desperate attempt to make me stopped.

This just made me infant body react by being scared causing my chakra to flare.

Also causing more fire.

I screeched as I lost control and my flames actually started to burn, to hurt and incinerate me.

I would never admit it but I was terrified as Shisui knocked me out.

_'Am I going to die again?' _was the last coherent thought I had.

~time skip~

I woke up to here the sound of a woman crying and hushed whispers

"His mental chakra is to strong...fire affinity... burns..."I heard mumbles from the doctor as he told my "parents" his verdict.

_'I fucked up so bad...'_ I felt horribly guilty. I shouldn't have done what I did, but it was so enticing I couldn't help myself.

Every pain I felt earlier was now a dull pang.

Slowly I twitched my eyes open and let out a soft noise as I struggled to sit up.

"His chakra coils are very strong for someone his age. I have a feeling little Kaiba will grow up to be a prodigy but until then I suggest you keep your eyes on him to make sure he does'nt do anything like this again." The gruff voice of the doctor stated.

I watched as both Mikoto and Fugaku nodded as my "Mom" picked me up and left the hospital.

~Times skip~

After that fateful day I realized I would never be treated the same way I was before ever again.

I was always ALWAYS being monitored. I made me kind of depressed knowing I could no longer play with chakra anymore, but there were upsides.

My mother began to potty train me '_Atlast freedom!'_, how to walk , and how to speak.

Funny about my first words though.

~flashback~

I had been sitting in Itachi's lap at the dinner table as he secretly gave me a peice of his dango.

Oh god was it amazing! I never got to try dango in my past life and god did I wish I had.

I let out a small noise showing that I wanted another piece as Itachi shook his head.

"Ah ah ah Kai- chan if you want another piece you have to say my name." Itachi in a wave o childness declared knowing I couldn't speak.

Accepting the unheard challenge I internally smirked_ 'You're on Weasel boy You're on.'_

"I- Ia-I-Ita-Itashi!" I squeaked out in my childish voice trying to hold back a face palm _'I'm mentally almost fifteen and I can't even speak.' _

"Ah! You did it!" Itachi and the rest of the family were dumbfounded but then sudden pride filled the room as the boy gave me the sugary sweet and ruffled my hair.

"Good job otouto." "Good job Kai-chan!" "Ah! I have to go get the video camera!" "Hn."

I felt a smile start to form on my face at all the happiness and excitement.

_'You know maybe I could actually consider them my family.'_ I thought with a giggle, or atleast that was until I remembered the massacre.

Dear Reader,

Hello and thank you for reading my story!

This is the third chapter I have posted and all on the same day! *confetti*

Honestly I am posting all these because all of these were short and fast

and also because I wanted to leave off on a good note I guess.

I'm not the best at updates and I don't know when I will update again so these chapters are kind of for you dear readers to have something to read while I'm gone.

And we got over Kaiba's baby stage WOOOOOOO! Next update will start when Shane is 2 years of age.

First I'm gonna show the developing affection Kaiba feels for his new family before I get to his academy years.

I forgot to say it but the reason this is rated m is because Kaiba will start to slowly go insane as the story progresses and we watch his downfall to darkness or who knows he might just rise togreatness.

I can gurantee however Kaiba will slowly go mad .

Anyways that's all I might update another chapter today but idk so until the next chapter.

Farewell,

Author.


End file.
